Unison Series
Its called the Spectacular Six or Heroes Unite. It has 4 seasons. Characters Heroes *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Iron Man *Hulk *Batman (season 2 and onward) *Superman (season 2 and onward) *Spider-Girl (First Season) *The Black Ninja/Kitty (First Season) *Rogue (First Season) Villains Main Antagonists *Doctor Victor Von Doom (Season One) *Carnage (Reaccuring antagonist , main in Season Four) *Vesmir ( Season Two) *Ultron (Season Two) *Apocalypse (Season Three) *Dark God (central Antagonist Season Four) Other Villains *Venom (Secondary Antagonist) *Doctor Octopus *Blackspider *Abomination *Iron Monger *Electro *Magneto (reoccuring antagonist) *Wintersoldier (Three Assassins) *Lady Deathstrike (Three Assassins) *Whiplash (Three Assassins) *Green Goblin *Lizard *Symbiotes *Joker (Season 4) *Bane (Season 4) *Scarecrow (Season 4) Good/Bad Characters *Deadpool *Zilla *The Silver Surfer *X-23 Premise A epic live action (maybe animated) tv series with a host of Marvel and DC characters (later on) where they combat classic villains from the continuity: Doctor Doom the mad scientist , Apocalypse the ancient warlord, Ultron a evil robot bent on domination, Carnage a pshycopathic monster with his own goals and a new character named Vesmir. Sypnosis Spider-Man is the lone hero of The City But when Victor Von Doom is hit by an unexpected electrical storm he is given electrical powers and a mad mind, he sets out to make an army for him to rule the world. Taking regular people found around the city and giving them different abilites, some turn Good but most are Bad. Now almost everyday is a Battle espcailly when Doom creates more and more villains. Season Two With Doom locked up in Prison as well as all the expiriments all seems at peace again, Until a new enemy appears called Vesmir, as old and new villains arrive and cause physical and psychological damage on the City and Heroes, it all leads to the discovery that Vesmir is a pawn for something else... Season Three Apocalypse the ancient warlord rises again and causes chaos and turmoil, Good Guys and Bad Guys must unite to defeat this Dimenisonal Threat!! Season Four The Aftermath of Apocalypse brings back Carnage who jumps to the neighboring DCUniverse and begins a assualt as the heroes rush to defend this world meeting new heroes in the process and new villains including the one behind it all. List of Episodes Season One: Expiriments Arc - Doctor Doom/Venom - Burn! #Call Me Doom #Venom!!! #The Wolverine #HULK!!!!!! #An Abomination #The Rogue #The Ninja #Spider-Girl??? #A Man of Iron #The Six Unite #Iron Battle #Enter Doctor Octopus #Dark Past #The Black Spider Pt 1 #The Black Spider Pt 2 #The Green Goblin #The Deathstryke #Deadpool #The Ominidroid #Master of Magnetism #Master of Magnetism #I'm Electro!!! #Claw Wars #Venom's Day #Glorious Carnage #Day of Carnage Pt 1 #Day of Carnage Pt 2 #Expiriment Wars Pt 1 #Expiriment Wars Pt 2 #Expiriment Wars Pt 3 Season Two: New Enemies Arc- Ultron/Vesmir - Freedom #A New Enemy #Expriment Breakout #The Track Down #Return of Goblin #New Heroes #Secrets Revealed #Return of Magneto #Enter Ultron #Day of Ultron Pt 1 #Day of Ultron Pt 2 #Venom Returns #Shadows of Doubt #Wolverine's Journey Pt 1 #Wolverine's Journey Pt 2 #Wolverine's Choice #Adamantium Showdown #Attack on the City #Mayhem in SHIELD Pt 1 #Mayhem in SHIELD Pt 2 #Spidey Claws #Race Against Time #The Countdown Season Three: Age of Apocalypse Arc - Apocalypse - Last Train #Arrival of Apocalypse #Dimensional Crisis Pt 1 #Dimensional Crisis Pt 2 #Carnage Strikes Back #Symbiote War #Battle for Power Pt 1 #Battle for Power Pt 2 #Beginning of the End #Day of Chaos #The Team Up #The Final Battle Pt 1 #The Final Battle Pt 2 #The Final Battle Pt 3 #The Final Battle Pt 4 #The Final Battle Pt 5 Season Four: DCuniverse Arc - Carnage/League of Shadows/ Dark God -Beleive in NEXUS #Return of Carnage Pt 1 #Return of Carnage Pt 2 #The New World #New Villains #Rise of the League #Invasion Pt 1 #Invasion Pt 2 #Invasion Pt 3 #The Battle of Laughs #Battle for Gotham #Iron Mayhem Pt 1 #Iron Mayhem Pt 2 #Iron Mayhem Pt 3 #United Offensive #Worlds Collide #Carnage's Revenge Pt 1 - Road to Tomorrow #Carnage's Revenge Pt 2 #Rise of the Dark One #DCuniverse in Peril Pt 1 #DCuniverse in Peril Pt 2 #A Hero's Sacrifice #Dimensional War Pt 1 #Dimensional War Pt 2 #Dimensional War Pt 3 #War to End All Wars Pt 1 #War to End All Wars Pt 2 Episode Syponsis Season One: Burn *Call Me Doom- In a huge city which has no name, Spider-man a teenager with powers of a spider defends it from crime, a brilliant but crazy scientist named Victor Doom is struck by a unique electrical storm and given the powers to control and shoot electricity, deciding to use these powers for evil he robs banks and causes turmoil taking the name Doctor Doom and Spider-Man fights him for the first time and beats him, as he swears he shall not stop till he destroys Spider-man once and for all. *Venom - After being beat by Spidey, Doctor Doom researches and tries to find a way to destroy the young hero coming across a strange black goo substance he inserts it with life becoming a creature to destroy Spidey: Venom is born and fights Spider-Man in the first of many showdowns sparking their rivalry. *The Wolverine- Doom meets a man named Logan and gives him adamantium skeleton creating the Wolverine, who runs away and Venom tracks him down but Spider-Man intervenes and asks Logan to join him. *HULK!!!!- angry that Spidery turned his second expiriment Doom takes Bruce Bruce and gives him gamma energy creating the Hulk in hopes of him killing Spidey and Wolverine , but Hulk turns and joins them. *An Abomination - Realizing the failure of Hulk=, Doom tries again this time giving more gamma to a guy creating Hulk’s rival. *The Rogue - a girl arrives in the city with abilities to steal other's powers Doom sets his sights on her but the Heroes try to get to her first. *The Ninja - wanting to create more expiriemnts Doom creates the Black Ninja to kill Spider-Man, who turns and joins the heroes and is revealed to be a girl named Kitty. *Spider-Girl? - Doom makes a spider-man into a girl to defeat Spider-Man for good. *A Man of Iron - Sick of getting beaten by the heroes he creates a Iron suit and uses it to cause destruction till the Heroes go to fight it also gaining a new ally a brilliant inventor named Tony Stark. *The Six Unite- Doom injects himself with more electrical charges making him more powerful and he lures the Heroes to his lair and tries to destroy them as the Six heroes: SpiderMan , Wolverine , Hulk , IronMan , Black Ninja and SpiderGirl unite for the first time as Doom also unleashes Venom and Abomination on them. After a lengthy battle that leads to the streets Doom and his allies are defeated and taken into custody. *Iron Battle- wanting to be more powerful Doom creates the Iron Monger to combat the heroes. But Spider-Man takes on the Iron Man armor and fights him alone, at the end Tony inherits the armor for himself. *Enter Doctor Octopus- Wanting a assistant to help him Doom lures a scientist named Octavius and gives him mechanical arms to use as he sees fit with one condition - bring Spider-Man to him. *Dark Past- Doc Ock brings Spider-Man to Doom who reveals that he was created by him before the series began, also revealing Spider-Girl is his sister, the Heroes try to track down Doom to rescue their friend *The Black Spider Part 1- Doc Ock and Doom inject Spidey's DNA with the venom symbiote creating a evil double who takes on the Heroes as Spider-Man tries to gain back control *The Black Spider Part 2 - Spidey frees himself from the symbiotes control but it is already sentinet being as he fights his dark counterpart *The Green Goblin- A villain comes into town not made by Doom, hes the maniacally Green Goblin and has his eyes on Spider-Man's demise. *The Deathstrike- Wolverine beats Doom to the last straw so he createtakes a girl and infuses her with te same abilites of him but enhanced , she goes out to fight Wolverine in a death battle. *Deadpool - Another man arrives in the city hes a master assasin but is he after Spider-Man or Doctor Doom?? *The Omindroid- Doom creates a robot to destroy the Six but when it turns on him, he asks help of the Six to fight it. The Ominidroid *Master of Magnetism Part 1- A series of magnetic problems cause Doom to investigate only to find out its Magneto the mutant terrorist *Master of Magnetism Part 2 - Magneto arrives in the city and Doom and the Six team up to stop him. *I'm Electro!!! - Doom creates one of his best expiriments yet a bieng able to harness energy and use it Electro is born *Claw Wars- Lady Deathstryke fights against Wolverine in a final showdown *Venom’s Day part 1- Doom gives Venom enhanced abilities so he can destroy the Heroes *Venom’s Day part 2- Venom goes power hungry and creates several new symbiotes. *Glorious Carnage- Venom absorbs all the symbiotes and in the process creates a being of ultimate evil - Carnage! *Day of Carnage Part 1- Carnage begins a rampage across the city *Day of Carnage Part 2- Venom and Carnage fight while more Expiriments are being turned into super powered forms. *Expiriment Wars Part 1- the Six and the Expiriments team up to fight against Carnage *Expiriment Wars Part 2- Carnage is defeated and sent into another dimension, and then Doom is locked up in prison by SHIELD. Season 2 - FREEDOM *A New Enemy - WIth Carnage's defeat and Doctor Doom and his expiriments locked up, peace seems to return to the city, but then Spider-Man begins to expirience nightmares and a new enemy with a terrifying power makes himself known to the heroes *Expiriment Breakout - the new enemy known as Vesmir launches a plan to break all the expiriments from SHIELD as his own army but the heroes try to stop him but fail. *The Track Down - The Heroes search for Vesmir and the escaped enemies but Vesmir is five steps ahead as Three hold them off: The Three Assassins. *Return of Goblin - Green Goblin returns to wreak havoc as Spidey fights him once more. *New Heroes - a portal opens above and two meteors come down, they are the Heroes of DCunvierse: Batman and Superman, also the showdown you have always wanted: Iron Man/Tony Stark vs Bruce Wayne/Batman: The Billionare Argument *Secrets Revealed - Vesmir captures Spider-Man and revealing there is a bigger piece of the puzzle then he realizes. The rest of the Heroes track him down and fight the Three Assasins again along with Venom and Electro. *Return of Magneto - Magneto returns to the City at Vesmir's request and causes havoc *Enter Ultron - Vesmir to further his plans with the help of Venom and Magneto create a adaminatum sentient robot called Ultron and set him off on the city to keep the Heroes busy *Day of Ultron - Superman controlled by Ultron attacks the city and his old friends when something unexpected happens: Superman's good side appears and does battle with his evil counterpart. *Day of Ultron- Ultron takes an interest in Wolverine and tries to make him join him, as Superman fights the Heroes and his good side personified, Superman is brought under control by Batman's kryptonite ring and the heroes fight Ultron who defeats each one of them till Wolverine is left. Ultron tries to convince him to join him while pummeling him, then the Heroes regain consiousness and weaken his armor and begin hammering him with all their powers till fnally he is shut down and disposed of. but Wolverine is left uncertain. *Venom Returns - Venom returns leading to a battle between him and his symbiotes and the Heroes *Shadows of Doubt- Even though he is gone Ultron torments Wolverine to the point where he thinks he sees him everywhere causing his friends to question him. *Wolverine's Journey- Wolverine heads out to get his head while still being tormented by Ultron and then also being tracked by a new enemy: X-23 who has a vendetta against him. *Wolverine's Journey - Wolverine fights X-23 finally finishing her off as Wolverine discovers Ultron did survive and fights him but being overpowered as he continues to make him join him ending with him taking control *The Tough Choice - Wolverine returns to the city controlled by Ultron and fights his friends but regains control just as Ultron releases his new weapon: A Adamantium coated Wolverine *Adamantium Showdown - Wolverine battles the Metal Clone as the heroes try to stop Ultron once and for all as Magneto arrives and helps. Magneto tries to hold Ultron in his control as the Heroes hammer him and fight him left and right, finally Wolverine and Iron Man combo attack that shuts Ultron down as his body is taken into custody by SHIELD. *Attack on the City - Abomination , Venom and his symbiotes attack the city randomly and Spider-man, Superman, Wolverine, Hulk and the Black Ninja go to stop them,but discover this is only a diversion as SHIELD is being attacked by an army of robots along with Electro and Magneto. *Mayhem in SHIELD - Realizing this diversion the Heroes go to save SHIELD as Hulk and Superman hold off Venom and Abomination. Vesmir is revealed to be behind this as he enters the compoud looking for something as the Heroes fight the Three Assasins *Mayhem in SHIELD - Spiderman and Wolverine enter the compound as Iron Man and his Legion fight off the army of robots joined by the heroes who dispatched the villains, Vesmir's goal to gain the Satellite Cannon owned by SHIELD and begins to use it to target various things around the city as Spidey and Wolverine fight him. *Spidey Claws - Its Christmas time and the Heroes are celebrating when Doctor Doom decides to make his comeback along with Electro and Venom, The Heroes fight them in a spectacular battle in the park. *Race against Time- The time has come for Vesmir to begin his master plan, to get the attention of the Heroes he uses the Satellite Cannon to destroy the city, Magneto also arrives to gain their attention leading to a big battle between them as Vesmir taunts the Heroes to go after him. *The Countdown - The Heroes track Vesmir and Magneto to his lair under the center of the city at an old temple where the Three Assassins hold them off, Vesmir reveals that all the events happening in the city for past year are all to give the energy to revive an ancient warlord. Vesmir then sacrifices himself Magneto and the Assassins to awaken the warlord: Apocalypse. Season Three - Last Train Tomorrow *Arrival of Apocalypse- The Six face Apocalypse an ancient warlord from long ago with great power, He rises above the city and begins to cause havoc as the Six fight him. *Dimensional Crisis Part 1- Learning of a Mask in another dimension with the power to control all life, Apocalypse sets out to find it, while also absorbing the energies of several dimensionall villains,such as Thanos , Galactus and Dormammu, *Dimensional Crisis Part 2 - Apocalypse gets the mask and uses it to kill Spider-Man first *The Spider’s Journey- Spider-Man retreats from being badly injured , and learns the truth of his past *Spider-Man Returns - having learned of his dormant abilities Spider-Man races to fight Apocalypse. *First Fight - Spider-Man Battles Apocalypse who takes on the guise of Vesmir, but can not defeat him like before until an old enemy arrives and attacks Spider-man. *Carnage Strikes Back - Carnage joins Apocalypse and fights against Spider-man who has an unlikely ally - Venom! *Symbiote War - Its the ultimate team up as Venom and Spider-Man vs Carnage and Apocalypse *Battle for Power Part 1- The Heroes are sent into a retreat as Carnage turns on Apocalypse to gain his power *Battle for Power Part 2- Apocalypse fights Carnage as the Heroes fight off his army of demons *Beginning of the End- Apocalypse using the energy absorbed from Carnage begins to destroy the dimension they are in. *Day of Chaos - Apocalypse's power continues to disrupt dimensions causing many strange occurrences to appear *The Team Up - Spider-Man and the Six along with Venom team up to fight Apocalypse and save their worlds. *The Final Battle Part 1- The Heroes and Venom fight against Apocalypse in the desolate city's central who reveals his Four Guardians: Carnage , Magneto , Doctor Doom and Electro all previously deceased, now under his control and abilities amplified. *The Final Battle Part 2- The War continues with Magneto controlling Iron Man's armor to attack the rest and Carnage begins warping the minds of several heroes to attack, meanwhile Spider-Man goes to fight Apocalypse. *The Final Battle Part 3- Apocalypse begins to crush the dimensions around them when Iron Man goes out to stop the Dimension bomb weakening Apocalypse greatly *The FInal Battle Part 4- With the Dimension Bomb destroyed Apocalypse is left in a weakened state when Spider-Man sends his Mask hurtling into the portal,Not realizing that in doing so would destroy the mask and wipe out all life in the universe, Apocalypse has a change of heart and sacrifices himself to absorb the energies in the mask preventing all life being wiped out. *The FInal Battle Part 5 - With Apocalypse gone , Venom returns and challenges Spider-Man to a one on one final showdown to determine whos the best, Spider-man wins and Venom becomes friends with the survivors for good. Epilogue: the portal opens a little as a meteor comes crashing into the ground. stepping from the wreckage is Carnage............. Season Four: DC Universe Arc 1 New World - Beleive in NEXUS *Return of Carnage Part 1 - 3 years after Apocalypse's defeat the City is back to normal, population has returned and Batman and Superman help fight crime along side the Heroes, comprising of Spider-Man , Wolverine, Iron Man , and Hulk. Doctor Doom stis up trouble one day and The Heroes fight him and beat him up one at a time. Later while they are lounging on their tower a red sphere comes down and a familiar laugh is heard as Carnage steps out. The Heroes fight against him in a destructive battle that goes to the streets below. *Return of Carnage part 2 - Carnage contniues the fight the Heroes with his newly aquired powers from Apocalypse. Finally he takes Wolverine away to another dimension, The Heroes determine he is in the DCuniverse and break into SHIELD to steal a special jet that Iron Man fits with a dimensional device and travel to get their comrade back. *The New World - The Heroes fly into the DCuniverse where Carnage has taken Wolverine: Gotham City, Batman and Superman feel great as they had returned home and discover Carnage is at Wayne Enterprises , the Heroes battle him once more and send him to a retreat as they return home. *New Villians - Carnage retreats to Arkham Asylum and recruits several inmates including Joker, Bane and Scarecrow and ransack the place. *Rise of the League - Carnage plans with his new villains to invade the Marvel Universe to recruit some of the Doom Expiriments. Meanwhile The Heroes fight a new villain in their city: The Doctor. *Invasion Part 1 - Carnage opens a lasting dimensional portal and leads his League of Shadows into the Marvel Universe and begins the attack freeing the Expiriments from SHIELD. *Invasion Part 2- It's all out chaos in the city as the Heroes try to fight against the League of Shadows as the Doctor also joins them and helps coordinate attacks. *The Battle of Laughs - Green Goblin freed decides to target the Joker in the battle of the cackling maniacs. *Iron Mayhem Part 1 - During the Battle, Carnage and The Doctor head to a secret facility where Iron Man's old Iron legion is stored including: a Rebuilt Ultron. The Iron legion takes flight lead by Ultron and head into the DCuniverse while The Heroes are busy holding off the Leauge. *Iron Mayhem Part 2 - Ultron leads an assualt on Gotham with the Iron legion as the Doctor continues to hold the invasion on The City, as the portal open between the worlds begins to pull them both together. *Iron Mayhem Part 3 - Spider-man dons the Iron Spider armor and flies into the portal with Wolverine, Iron Man and Batman to confront Ultron and his Legion. Wolverine fights Ultron once more as the rest take out the Legion, finally the rest of the Heroes join in and blast Ultron with all they got. Carnage rejoins the fight and keeps the Heroes at bay as the League continues to assault the City. *United Offensive - Ultron is badly damaged and something unexpected happens: Carnage fuses with him granting him all his powers. Ultracarnage begins to expand the portal as the worlds are being pulled closer resulting in anomolies and then fights the Heroes and more DC heroes join in. *World's Collide - The League retreats back to the DCuniverse as Ultracarnage continues to fight the Heroes of both Marvel and DC aided by the League. Arc 2: Darkness Dawns - Road to Tomorrow *Carnage's Revenge Part 1 - Iron Spider and Iron Man work on a way to separate Carnage and Ultron as the battle continues, not knowing the portal is casuing something else to happen. *Carnage's Revenge Part 2 - The Plan works and Ultron is separated from Carnage, Ultron is then hammered by everyone and finally is thrown into the air and destroyed for good by Iron Man. Carnage then reveals his true plan that he was revived for one purpose: To ressurect the Dark One *Rise of the Dark One - With the Two Worlds colliding Carnage offers his energies to revive the Dark One: Don Thousand who appears out of the portal that is now in the sky above and begins to destroy Gotham. *DCuniverse in Peril Part 1 - With Gotham crumbling the Heroes attack Don Thousand but he is too powerful , faced with no other choice the Heroes retreat to Metropolis to regroup. *DCuniverse in Peril Part 2 - Don Thousand heads to Metropolis as the Leauge takes over The City in the Marvelverse. The Heroes fight Don Thousand above the city. *A Hero's Sacrifice - Wolverine decides to take him and Don Thousand out he goes up and fights him one on one taking the biggest beating of his life as Iron Man and Spider-Man detonate a time bomb in the portal where the two are and explodes it. Don Thousand survives but Wolverine disappears. the Heroes mourn their lost comrade as Don Thousand issues his rule. *Dimensional War Part 1 Category:Blog posts Category:Not Archived